Increased tissue pressure is a pathogenic factor in the compartmental syndrome. The primary goal in treating this condition is the prompt lowering of tissue pressure to normal. Surgical release must not only decompress the contents of the compartment but also accommodate any postischemic swelling occurring after the decompression procedure. The general background of compartmental syndrome, and various procedures for treating compartmental syndrome, including the relief of pressure, are described by Dr. Frederick A. Matsen, III, Clinical Orthopedics and Related Research, No. 113, November-December, 1975. There are also many other journal publications and treatices which discuss this syndrome and methods of treatment.
The reduction of tissue pressure using a syringe to remove fluid from the tissue zone.. under compression, accompanied by the measurement of tissue pressure, is one of the techniques used in treating intracompartmental syndrome. Instruments for accomplishing this purpose are manufactured and distributed by various manufacturers. For example, Howmedica, Inc., Orthopedics Division, 359 Veterans Boulevard, Rutherford, New Jersey 07070, distributes and sells the Howmedica Slit Catheter System, and Intermedics Orthopedics Inc., 6968 Sierra Court, Dublin, California 94568, distributes an intracompartmental pressure monitoring system with a Wick Catheter. Both of these systems and other systems generally involve a syringe with the usual distal connection for a needle, Wick Catheter or the like for insertion into the tissue and removal of liquid. In addition, some kind of instrument is provided, usually a rather bulky instrument which necessarily rests on a table, shelf or another location occupying space and interfering with freedom of movement of the surgeon. It is a feature of this invention to provide an intracompartmental pressure measuring system for use in treating intracompartmental syndrome.